Seven Beats of The Heart
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome jumps back in time with Sesshomaru when she learns he is going back to kill Inuyasha! But what this, Inuyasha is still alive but things are changing and Inuyasha wants to know how Kagome stopped him. Kagome, she stops Sesshomaru, his reason change" Sango spoke, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome, they, they fall in love" Miroku spoke quiet and slow. So the story begins.


"Sesshomaru, no!" Kagome yelled as her friends stood ready to fight behind her, once again the inu group ran into the cold Western Lord.

The little Inu group had been traveling to find the time portal that only one northern miko could create. Kagome had lost the well due to Naraku and now they were searching for her away home. Of course running into Sesshomaru, whom was also looking for the portal was not something they thought would happen.

Inuyasha had demanded to know why Sesshomaru was there, of course the Lord had said his reasons where his own, but the northern miko told them the portal would only allow two people at a time and only one place back in time. Kagome had felt the cold aura that was Sesshomaru, learning this fact did not sit well with him, but he was not backing down for her.

Kagome had begged him to let her go home and then back, if only to tell her family bye, but he refused and said his mission was much more important, and when she asked what that mission was he told her, death.

A creeping feeling went down her spine and she watched as his eyes fell on Inuyasha, and somehow, she knew.

"Sesshomaru no!" She yelled,

"Miko, open this portal now" He snapped,

"Very well dark Lord, but remember you only have 7 days before the portal closes"

With that the miko summoned her power and open time "Be careful young Lord, time is a valuable thing, it slips by so easy and for some, time is but a death warrant"

For once, he didn't understand something, but he cared not, for he was going back, he would stop this whole mess from happening, it after all was the damn half breeds fault. Sesshomaru slipped into the portal and Kagome didn't think twice, Jaken had no time to react as the human miko ran past him and jumped in after Sesshomaru, her friends behind her screaming her name.

Inuyasha had darted forward but the portal closed and the northern miko laughed.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled turning to the green toad,

"What the hell does my brother think he is doing!?"

Jaken smiled "Why Lord Inuyasha, don't you know?"

The group did not like the sound of that, Jaken calling him Lord, no doubt Sesshomaru would cut out the green toads tongue.

"What do you know Jaken, is Kagome in danger?" Came the stern voice of Miroku,

"My great Lord Sesshomaru is to return to the time before your birth"

"Why" Inuyasha snapped,

"Why else, to stop you from being born"

Inuyasha stepped back "What" He asked shocked,

"Oh no, Kagome" Sango spoke up "She must have known"

Jaken laughed "He will kill that stupid girl to! Serves her right for always talking back to my Lord"

Of course Inuyasha knocked the smirk from Jaken's face "You, you have to let us in!" Iunyasha yelled,

"I am sorry Inuyasha, it can not be done"

"But you heard! he is going to kill me and her!"

The miko smiled "Oh little Lord, ye of little faith?"

"What?" He asked confused,

"Did she not go to stop him?"

"Stop him!? Kagome can't kill Sesshomaru!" Sure she could hit him, yell at him, be saved by him, but kill him? No way.

"My dear, who said anything about killing him"

"Then how is she going to stop him!?"

She smiled with a blush "Inuyasha, are you not alive here and now, do you not breath as we speak?"

"YES SO WHAT!"

"Then you are alive, she has stopped him"

"What do you mean Lady Miko, Kagome and Sesshomaru just got there"

"Wise Monk you are correct, but, they are back in time, time has already be changed, re written, the moment they stepped back in time is the moment it all changed, if the half breed was to die, he would have died, not been born, not standing here with us, but as you can see he is still here"

The miko wore all black, and one would think she was evil, but in fact she was rather nice and calm.

"So, whats changed then, nothing?" Inuyasha asked,

"Nothing?" She asked,

"Well we are all still here aint we, so nothing happened, she stopped him?"

"Are there not two people missing?"

"Wait, you saying they died?" Sango asked, fear in her blood,

"Why is it your brother was here" The miko changed the topic, which confused them all, but Miorku figured she had a point "To kill Inuyasha" Miroku spoke

"We already know this" Snapped Inuyasha,

"Yes, but why?"

They all thought "The question is why not, he hates Inuyasha" Miroku added,

"The moment your brother stepped into the past, time changed and his reason for coming here was already planned in his soul, yet, I'm sure he knew not why"

"Will you speak clear, your just like him with the riddle crap"

The miko's soft face became cold "Inuyasha, why is it you came here" She snapped,

"Naraku destroyed Kagome's well last night, her way home"

"And this morning you brother shows to go back in time to kill you, why Inuyasha, why now when he had knowledge of me before"

"I, I don't understand" Inuyasha didn't get the connection,

"Miko-sama, are you, are you saying, what I think you are saying" Miroku spoke in clear shock,

Her eyes locked into his "Am I Monk?"

"Kagome, she stops Sesshomaru, his reason change" Sango spoke,

"You are correct young woman"

"Someone want to let me in on this?" Inuyasha demanded, his friends stood frozen and the miko grew tired,

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome, they, they fall in love" Miroku spoke quiet and slow.

"What" He whispers, he stood in shock, his brain kicking in to put piece of the puzzle together.

"Your brother, without knowing it came here today in honor of the miko Kagome, thought he himself did not understand it, he knew her well had been taken away and he deemed it all your fault" The miko told him,

"But, then, they would not meet!?"

"I told you, this did not come to be in till he stepped into the past, look it is a confusing thing, just know you are alive, you must come to terms of what is to come and Inuyasha we still do not know anything in till they return, just because they fall in love does not mean they will act on it, I only know that she stops him and you are here and I know why he came, as for the rest we will not know in till something else changes or in till they return" The miko spoke, the she looked as if she were thinking about something, then a smile graced her face,

"What now" Inuyasha snapped,

"Who knows, perhaps she will returned pupped and mated, then we would know for sure"

Miroku and Sango wasted no time in holding Inuyasha back from the now silly woman.

"Your brother is quite the looker"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled from a rock that Miroku sealed him to,

"Why do you tease him" Miroku asked now standing near her,

"It is for his own good, he needs to get used to the idea"

"Of Kagome being pupped and Mated to his brother?" Sango asked,

"It could happen"

On the rock Inuyasha sat in his own thoughts, Kagome, and his brother, in love?

"Hey" Inuyasha called,

"Yes Lord Inuyasha?" The miko responded,

"Has hell frozen over?"

She thought for a moment "I do not think so, why?"

"Ha, then there is no way in hell Sesshomaru is in love with Kagome, regardless if it has or is about to happen"

The miko sighed, as did Inuyasha's friends,

The miko smiled, things where changing already, like the fact that her friend, save Inuyasha, seemed to be calm to the idea of Kagome and Sesshomaru being in love. The miko giggled,

"Grrrr, what now!" Inuyasha snapped,

"Oh nothing, tell me, have you ever her the term, stop in the name of love?"

A stream of curses could be hear in the mountain and Miroku begged the miko to stop teasing his friend, even thought he did find it rather funny himself. On the sidelines Sango sat and tried to go over her thoughts, deep down she felt as if something was changing and she wondered just what Kagome and Sesshomaru where doing.


End file.
